This invention is related to surface grinders, and more particularly to an adapter that is mounted on the surface grinder spindle after the grinding wheel has been removed, to support the shank of a small grinding tool.
Surface grinders usually have a tapered spindle. The grinding wheel is mounted on the spindle and locked in position by a nut. In order to mount a small grinding tool having a shank, the conventional practice is to mount an attachment having a collet for supporting the grinding tool. The attachment is mounted on the spindle and has a pulley connected to the collet so that it rotates at a greater r.p.m. than the spindle. The grinding tool is mounted in the collet. The problem with this arrangement is that it is time consuming to remove the grinding wheel, and mount the attachment before the small grinding tool can be used.